drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammael
Name: Tel Janin Aellinsar Chosen name: Sammael Age: 3200+ Physical Appearance: Slightly below average height, with broader shoulders than one would expect from the slenderness of his hips. Golden, short hair, and emerald eyes. A terrible scar crosses his face from hairline to jaw, marring otherwise attractive features. He is a well built man, muscular, but not muscle-bound, and his posture is one of strength and power. He moves with the grace befitting a master of combat. = Character History = Born into the rich bosom of society, Tel Janin was destined from the start to become Aes Sedai. He disappointed no one but himself, in his early life, rising quickly to prominence in the Hall of Servants, and became a good friend of the even more prominent Lews Therin Telamon. Both men were avid sportsmen, often training and practicing together, particularly in the game of swords. Tel Janin was also a master of archery, and acquired his third name for outstanding performance in both archery and swordsmanship. He was a world champion of swords, a skill he has never let slip. This mastery was made good use of by another famous Aes Sedai, Barid Bel Medar, who became a student of Tel Janin. Over the years Tel Janin Aellinsar began acquiring a secret resentment of Lews Therin Telamon which would last for three thousand years, and affect the whole world. Barid Bel also began to surpass Tel Janin, inspiring more hate and more of this inferiority. When the Bore was drilled and the War began, Tel Janin fought fiercely for the Light, becoming an outstanding general and battle tactician, excelling particularly at defensive battles. He did, however, have a reluctance to fight unless he was sure he could win. Nonetheless, his contribution to the forces of the Light was huge. He even invented the shocklance, a weapon which became the standard weapon of non-channelling infantry. In the end it was the jealousy, the hate, that turned Tel Janin Aellinsar into the Destroyer of Hope. He swore himself to the Great Lord of the Dark to rise above Lews Therin Telamon, he get out of his Shadow and create a greater one. He became far more ruthless than he had ever been, earning the name “Sammael” for his atrocities and championing the armies of Darkness in many battles. He was an efficient governor, though he allowed the people to suffer in favour of his soldiers. He kept his men well-trained, well-fed, well-armed, the same way he cared for his swords. When informed after an important victory that they had only enough supplies for half the prisoners, he promptly ordered the other half killed. Sammael was sealed in the Bore along with all the others. On his release he took control of the Borderland nation of Shienar, under the guise of the new king Dakhaim of House Anthar. He favours military action over the plans and subterfuge of his fellow Chosen, but he is no stranger to subtlety either. It wasn’t long before he sought safety from the bickering of the others in this new age by allying with the Chosen Rahvin, the power in Andor. He played a large part in the fall of Chachin and Kandor, leading the ground troops of the Shadow and levelling the city while Be’lal and Zio Curselight took care of Demandred. He then played Shienar and Arafel out against each other, and while Rahvin disappear, his new alliance with Semirhage is successfull. Together the two take down Shienar and Arafel, though after their plans succeed they are not long comfortable, before they are called to the fortress, the news that meet them is that an Nae'blis have been chosen. They find themself answering to the latest awoken V'alduri, though she has chosen to take a pseudonym ‘Mistress of the Dark’ to keep her identity hidden for the light. Their newly conqured areas are declared the new gate to the blight, and they are to be it's keepers. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Chosen Category:Biographies Category:NSW